Masks
by ryoku1
Summary: Nah says something unintentionally profound, and Inigo has no idea what he's gotten himself into. Set in the future the children come from.


Nah turns when she hears what she knows to be foot steps. Her senses are better than humans, so she can usually tell when someone is coming her way, if she isn't to distracted. At the moment she is not; just gathering fire wood for her foster family and nibbling on some bark. The foot falls sound even, almost melodic. They are not like those of the Risen at all, those are thumped together as if they're pulling through mud; until they notice you, and then for some reason they normalize into a regular human's jaunt. Nah has no idea why, but the fact that Risen change depending on what is in the area is a bit of a scary thought.

But these foot falls are certainly not Risen. She knows they could be from other humans - and unkind humans as sometimes they are want to be - but to the untrained eye she is just a little girl of no use to any one. Besides if push came to shove she could take care of one little human. It might even make a decent meal. So Nah doesn't move, instead she continues her work, and nibbling on her bark. She is aware of the other person, but pretending not to be.

When she hears the footsteps stop she knows that this person has finally noticed her. She thinks to herself that it was about time, lifts up her bundle of fire wood, and turns to see who it is. She feigns surprise at first, but it doesn't take long for her to not only feign it. It is a boy, and a very pretty boy at that. As far as humans go he certainly has a very pretty boy look about him. Perhaps she'll play the immature child, and let him carry her fire wood home for her. Nah thinks that would be nice, but her eyes stray to the sword at his hip, and she takes a few steps back. Most people carry weapons these days, but it doesn't make it any safer. She has her own dragon stone in her purse, but her hands are full at the moment and he doesn't see a weapon at all. If he wanted to do something to her, he might be able to. Nah hopes that his pretty boy looks aren't for show, and that he really wants no trouble.

She's distrusting by nature, but when he smiles at her it seems genuine. He's certainly handsome.

"Can I help you with that?" He offers, and his voice is warm, and there is a smile on his face, and really he must be a very pretty human indeed! But even so, an ounce of prevention goes a long way. She hides her blush behind the fire wood, and shakes her head no, shoving the rest of the bark in her mouth as covertly as she can. She still hasn't said anything, she must seem shy to him, but she just can't bring herself to say anything just yet. The bark in her mouth helps too.

He smiles back at her, and it's only as he walks closer to her that she realizes he's got something hidden behind his back. Again, her suspicion grows; he is getting closer and it is all way to fast. Doesn't a decent guy know to give a girl some space! Thinking that no matter how pretty he is, this can't be a good situation, she shrieks at the top of her lungs, and flings the fire wood at him before running a safe distance away -she hides behind a tree, and she can still see him when she peers out from behind it. To her surprise, he yelps too, almost as loud as she did. That would make her giggle normally -what self respecting sword carrying boy squeals like a girl?- but she's to worried at the moment. To his credit, he manages to catch a few of the logs, before he slips over one and lands flat on his fanny. Nah has to cover her mouth with her hands to not giggle. He'd find her if she made to much noise.

Now he just looks downtrodden. He sighs to himself dramatically, and brings his hand forward. It's then that Nah realizes what was in it. A single red flower, now quite mangled from the fall, flits in the breeze. Again the boy sighs. "And you would have looked darling in her hair too..." She feels bad after that, but still! Better safe than sorry; so she doesn't move from her spot.

He still looks pretty unhappy, but he gets back up to his feet and dusts himself off. He looks around to see where she is, but thankfully he doesn't find her at all.

"Little girl? Little girl! I'm not a creep or anything, I promise! I'll carry your fire wood for you!" He then waits, but she doesn't move. She doesn't think he's a danger at this point, but caution still keeps her hidden. A pout blossoms on his face, and he starts to mumble to himself. But true to his word, he starts gathering up the fire wood she'd flung at him.

Even doing such a medial task as collecting fire wood, he seems graceful, as if he can make even small tasks into a dance. It's fun to watch, and when he's got most of it already in his hands, she ventures out from her hiding place. She's sure she's blushing just a little, but Nah certainly thinks she's justified in being cautious.

He notices her not long after she leaves her hiding spot and flashes her a bright smile. "There you are! I've got most of the wood, and see? My hands are all busy, so I'm completely at your mercy." He gives her a playful wink, and she pretends that he isn't just mocking her and that he's flirting.

She hesitantly makes her way towards him, and softly utters a "Thank you" in response.

The smile he gives back to her is just as bright as the last one. "Where to little lady?" Nah wonders if it's really a good idea to lead him to her foster family, but decides it'll probably work out one way or another. If push comes to shove, she'll eat him. She nods her head in the direction they're going. "This way." He's jovial as he takes the lead, trusting that she won't do anything to him. It occurs to her then that he is way to trusting; even if she looks like a little girl, she could gobble him up whole in a matter of seconds with his back turned like that. The thought makes her more confident, and where as she would have picked a spot behind him, instead she jogs towards him and then slows so that they're right next to one another.

Nah takes the opportunity to take a closer look at him, and certainly he's just as pretty up close. Perhaps prettier. Dumb humans and their good looks. He angles a look down at her and smiles, before turning his gaze back ahead of him.

"It's dangerous to be out here by yourself. There are lots of Risen in these woods lately." A statement that would normally seem preachy just sounds concerned coming from him, and Nah can't help but think his well intentions are very kind.

"I don't think you'll believe me, but I can handle myself." Nah states, as she pays special attention to how she's walking so she can match his even strides.

He smiles brightly at her before responding. "I believe you! You certainly gave me the slip earlier." He chuckles good naturally, but she can see a slight swath of an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. "Still, I would hate for something to happen to you. Do you live out here with your family?"

Nah gives a bobbed nod in response. "Something like that." She wouldn't really call them family, but they are what she has so there's no need to explain.

"You all should come with me to Ylisstol. We don't have much, but we're welcoming refugees and we'll certainly defend against any Risen attacks. I'm sure you could find work there if you needed it."

Nah angles her eyes up at him for a moment, taking note of his well made clothes and the shiny sword at his hip and her eyes start to sparkle. "Are you, maybe, a shepherd?" The thought that this boy could be part of the legendary shepherds is an exciting one. He is a bit young, and he's chivalrous and totally a hottie. It would make perfect sense if he was a shepherd! She then takes note of his blue hair and her imagination sores. "Wait, are you Marth!?"

She regrets asking, because his face goes completely neutral for just a flash. The smile comes back, but it looks cracked in some way.

"The Hero King Marth has been dead for a thousand years."

Nah angles him a sideways look, and even though she wants to pout, she doesn't. Somehow it doesn't seem appropriate. "Not Hero King Marth. Crown Prince Marth. You know, Exalt Chrom's first born son. The stories say he'll smite the evil Grima with his mighty Falchion, just like his name sake, and that only when peace returns to the world will he remove the mask on his face so that he can gaze upon the world he saved from chaos!" She's said it and she doesn't want to regret saying it, so she doesn't look over at him. "You should know the stories if you're from Ylisstol. Marth lives there you know."

They keep walking, but for a long time the boy doesn't answer, and Nah can't help but feel uncomfortable. She's said something she shouldn't have, but she has no idea what it could be, or why it was wrong. Eventually, she loses the will to stay silent, and though she doesn't turn towards him, she pouts. "You know, I like those stories a lot. I hear my foster siblings tell them late at night when they're afraid of the dark. It makes us all sleep a little easier. So, even if you don't like Marth, or the stories, you should be a gentleman and suck it up. Cause they're really important to me. We don't come from some fancy city, and we work to survive, not for money. So anything that makes life seem a little brighter is worth protecting."

She can feel his eyes on her, but Nah doesn't turn to look at him. She tries to harden her face, but with how young she looks its probably laughable, and the last thing she wants right now is to be laughed at.

After what seems like forever, he hums to himself before speaking, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"First born son...Hmm. Well I suppose that's true enough. I guess if Marth is helping people without even lifting a finger, then maybe it's okay. We're friends, so I worry, but I guess I can't argue with you if you say Marth is helping you." He offers her a small smile, and Nah blushes because he is a really pretty boy. "You're a good girl. You'll make a good wife one day."

Now he really is patronizing her, but she figures she can forgive him for that. He is cute. "Sooner than you'd think." She says more to herself than to him.


End file.
